Reality check
by naomi01
Summary: Annabel and Grell had lived a very happy life. It was unusual for human and reaper to be together but they made it work. So what happens when a ghost from their past comes out and the higher ups discover this once hidden relationship? Why drama of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing very sadly :(**

**AN~Love this anime and manga!**

**Chapter 1:Missed Date**

Damn him...he's actually going to be late this time. He always makes it in time though...something must be keeping him busy. Damn Grell! If I find out that he's done something stupid to have over-time I swear I'm going to slice him up with his own damned chainsaw!

"Is something wrong with the reapers princess~?",asked Undertaker from where he was baking biscuits again. I looked over from the table I was sitting on and glared.

"You know what today is, so don't play dumb with me",I snapped. My usual happy state was now consumed in anger and disappointment.

Undertaker grinned wider and chuckled at me."Ahh~its your anniversary today isn't it?".

I nodded and let my bangs cover my eyes. It may have seemed silly, that being together this long and we still celebrated the day we got together but it meant something to me. It wasn't like I could just say his name and Grell would appear for me. I knew his work meant a lot to him and they needed him...But sometimes I needed him more.

"Don't look so sad princess~Why don't you go and find him?",he asked. I looked up at him confused. Of course he'd say that...but that was against Williams rules for me. Yes, being lovers with Grell so long and he gave me rules. Not that they bothered me much. It wasn't because he didn't trust me...but because he didn't trust other...things around me. Humans excluded. Especially since I wasn't exactly a normal human.

"What if he comes back when I'm gone?",I asked.

"I'm positive you'll find him~",Undertaker chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. He knew something I didn't...I hated when he knew things.

"Fine...I will go find him",I said hoping off the table. I hurriedly put my boots on and went out the door, never minding my coat. I wanted to find my lover. If Undertaker knew that Will was around and something was distracting him from me then it meant something was off. I would have asked but knowing I'd have to think of a joke just was to time consuming.

I ran down the street, only the darkness and the small flare of poorly lite lights guided me. William really will kill me. It was well past nine and nobody was out. The only noise was the drunken piano playing coming from the pubs and people laughing. But they were all inside nice, warm places. It was kinda chilly out...perhaps I should've brought my coat. Yet another reason my lover would kill me tonight.

I turned on this street and that, looking up at the roof of houses and buildings. I knew if he was on overtime he'd be up on a roof,watching the poor soul before taking it. But for some reason I knew this was more than over-time. It was to special an occasion for over-time to take him away from me. As I continued on I thought I heard a shuffle in an alley way ahead. This truly was beginning to turn into the worst anniversary ever.

I slowed my running to a cautious walk and crept into the dark path. There was barley enough light to see my hand in front of me. I crept slowly, not wanting to run into something I couldn't see. As I kept walking the shuffling from before got louder. It almost sounding like it was brushing hard against something. Then I heard it. That icy cold 'Clank' of when metal hits metal. That had to be him...hopefully.

I started walking faster before I said to hell with it and ran forward. The light was getting slightly better and I saw a street light ahead. That made a smile appear on my face before I heard the 'clank' again. Was somebody fighting someone...or something? I'd only ever seen William get in fights with Grell but that never turned as violent as this sounded. I was just a few feet from the closure of the alley way before I tripped over a rock and I tumbled forward. I closed my eyes and braced myself for a fall that never came.

I peeked open to see that I was being held up by an arm around my waist. I looked up to see a smiling party boy with two toned eyes and hair."Ronald...?",I asked. I had only seen him a few times, being Grell's partner when William was busy with something or wasn't around. All I knew is he was young and always wanting to party. He was a cute boy though.

"Annabel? What are you doing here?",he asked.

"I should be asking you that",I said. He helped me up and let go of me. I brushed off my dress and looked around. I saw shops around street lights and...a little boy? He looked noble from his clothes. All clean and proper like. That's when I heard metal again and looked up.

"William...",I said looking at the fighting duo in the air. It was clear to me that he was fighting somebody but I didn't know who. The other figure was falling to the ground along with William, both landing on their feet. It let me catch a better glance of whoever it was. He was dressed in all black, a butler's outfit which proved my theory of that boy being a noble was correct.

"Annabel, what are you doing out of the house?",William said, turning to face me. I could tell he was irritated with something, more than just me. I didn't know butlers were such a pain.

"I was looking for my lover. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?",I asked with a small smile. No matter the situation, I wanted to know where the hell my lover was.

"I'm afraid I don't. Now would you be so kind as to go back home",he said, pushing his glasses up in the process with his death scythe. Always the same...

I frowned and took a step forward."I'm not leaving William",I said. No matter if we were friends, not like he'd ever admit it, I was still stubborn.

"How unusual...a human friends with reapers...",came the voice of that butler. Something in that voice...sent a shiver down me. Not the good kind. I looked more at him and saw his eyes for the first time. I felt a shock go through me and I froze, fear consuming me. That wasn't a butler by far but a...demon. I could see why William wanted me to leave and was clearly annoyed.

I took a few steps back before I felt Ronald's still form behind me. I didn't want to be anywhere near that...thing over there. I would've ran back home but I didn't know if it would follow me or not, so I decided to just stay close to someone. Now before you accuse me of being like William and just hating demons, I'm not. I'm just scared of them is all...my past hasn't exactly been kind to me.

"Annabel?",I heard Ronald ask in a quiet voice. So they hadn't told him yet? How unlike my lover to not run his mouth about everything. I was about to reply and ask him to just take me home but suddenly I heard a too familiar voice call down to me.

"My sweet bassy! Your here!",came from the rooftop above us. We all looked up to find my Grell smiling all big, showing those shark like teeth off and swaying from side to side. I made a confused face recalling what he had said. Who the hell was Bassy? Was that a new nickname for Will? I felt a small pang of jealousy run through me knowing he was happy to see someone other than me. And then the sadness washed over, but not before the anger.

"Grell! First you miss our date, then i have to come all the way out here to find you, and when I finally do your not the least bit concerned about me?"I screamed up at him. It was hard to not shake while doing so. I was usually a calm, always smiling person. Until he did something stupid to make me mad. Yet we were the happiest lovers in the world somehow.

He looked down at me before I saw that smile fall and a slightly confused expression ran over his face. He scanned his eyes over me and I felt a small blush creep up despite me being angry at him. I then saw his eyes run over to that demon and mine widened. He was calling that thing bassy! What the hell is wrong with him? I felt more sadness come over me and I put my head down. This was turning out to be a horrible anniversary.

**AN~so how was it? I didn't intend on it being that long but whatevers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own nothing very sadly :(**

**AN~Sorry for the late second chapter, been thinking about what to write lol.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2:Idiots can have feelings too**

Worst day of my life. I didn't even know what to say now. How could he just...openly flirt with that...that thing! And in front of me! I mean, I knew he flirted with about everything but that didn't mean that he could do it to a demon.

"Annabel darling...",I heard that damned sweet, soft tone of his say to me. I looked up, despite me not wanting to, and saw his face in a frown. I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted my lips. He wasn't going to win that easily.

"Don't say my pet name after you practically jumped that beast",I snapped, eyes growing with tears. I couldn't believe him. I wouldn't cry though, especially in front of said beast. He looked hurt at that statement but jumped down next to me nonetheless. I turned my head away from him and looked at Ronald who seemed confused and wanting to be anywhere but here. "Take me home now".

He seemed unsure of what to say. He turned to Grell with a questioning look. I didn't dare look at anything but Ronald and after about a minute of him looking between the two of us before I heard a sigh. Ronald turned back to me and looked rather sheepish now. "I'll take you back Ann",he said. I could hear the unsureness in his voice but ignored it. It wasn't him that sighed anyways.

I took his arm and started to pull him down the street, back home. I just wanted to scream. I walked as fast as I could while pulling Ron along. Our footsteps where like echos through the empty space and I noticed that it had gotten darker outside. I led my way back to the Undertaker's from memory and after a few minutes I was there. I let go of the younger and turned to give a small, weak smile.

"Thank you",I said walking to open the door.

"Annabel?",he asked. I turned my head slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eyes."Are you...leaving sempai?". The question didn't shock me much. If I was any normal human, I'd probably leave him. Nothing to lose really.

"You've got a lot to learn about us Ron love",I said before opening the door and leaving the shinigami to wonder outside. I closed the door behind me to find the Undertaker baking cookies.

"Ah, back so soon?",I glared at the simple question and his grin.

"You knew he was out there with that thing didn't you!",I all but accused him of. He cackled like the situation was funny.

"Was it a pleasant seeing your lover with the enemy?",he asked, grin still present. I glared and huffed, going up stairs to my room. I heard his laughter from below and growled. That damn lunatic...lucky we had history together.

I slammed my door closed and fell on my bed, tears falling on the pillow. I held it to my face and let the soft material soak up my weakness. I never cried...at least not where people could see or hear me. That was my weakness. Kind of ironic I was with a person he made fun of women who cried, believing they were weak. that was another reason I had to leave him there. He one tear had fell from me and he would have killed me. Like those whores...I shuddered shaking my head. Not the time to remember that.

I curled myself around the pillow and sighed. I knew Grell was a flirt, always was. It got worse as we got older though. I never minded, knowing he'd always come back to me. That's what Ronald had to learn. No matter how many times we would stab each other in the back, we still had each others back. Funny huh? Kind of like Ronald,flirting with everyone. But Grell was much...more sultry when he did. Something I loved when used on me, not others.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I knew sooner or later tonight Grell would show up. I wasn't mad about flirting...wasn't jealous...but anything that had to do with those disgusting beasts and I got angry which caused me to be upset.

"Darling...",I heard his voice through the door. So called it.

I sat up and let my hair fall in my eyes as I hung my head. I wiped my eyes, erasing all evidence of tears before speaking. "Come in...",I said. I heard the door open and the click of heels along the floor before I felt him sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry..."he said simply. Well I knew that much already.

"I know you are",I said in a low voice. I wasn't really mad anymore, just upset. We sat there for a minute before I felt him life my chin up and turn my head to face him. Normally this would probably, because my lover was frowning and you could see some very sharp teeth. I was used to them however. He wouldn't ever use them against me.

I saw the sorry in those green-hazel eyes. I frowned myself and batted my eyelashes at him. "You know what he is and you still flirted with him",I said.

He looked away for a second, knowing I was right, then looked back at me."He's not like _him_ Annabel", he said. I looked down at that comment. We were never very good with talking about that subject, never did unless it had to be brought up. Too touchy for us, especially me.

I felt a slight tug on my chin and looked back up at him now."I'm sorry...you know your the only one I really love though!",his flamboyant nature always came out no matter what we were talking about. Grell was grinning now and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He really was adorable sometimes.


End file.
